Being Away
by hummellover
Summary: Short oneshot with level of fluff that makes me feel ashamed of myself. Blaine sees his husband and little daughter for the first time in four months.


"I want to have you back home."

"I know."

"We haven't been separated for so long ever and I just miss you like crazy."

"I miss you too, love."

Kurt smiled a little at it. Little girl in his arms pointed at the computer screen and then giggled, hiding face in Papa's chest.

"She keeps asking about you," Kurt added, scratching his daughter's curly hair. Blaine's heart melted a little. "like, everyday. We miss you, B."

"It's only a week left, right? We're doing the last show tomorrow night, then I have an interview with Jimmy Fallon and I'm home. I'm finally home," Blaine smiled as Kurt nodded happily from their home in New York. Because Blaine was in Chicago right now, alone. God, he needed to touch Kurt again. To feel his skin under his fingertips. He needed those nights full of tenderness and love. Since he has been gone he craved for intimacy with a man he loves, adores, needs. He craved for Kurt's body curled in his arms, the scent of Kurt's hair. He had never noticed how Kurt's fingers curl up when Blaine breathes into his neck, how the edges of his eyes got up when he smiles. Blaine missed that the most. Little but important details, making him feel special because he's the one to know about it and a lot of more.

Blaine hasn't seen his daughter for a hundred and thirty days. He wasn't at home for her many firsts. He missed her second birthday. He missed when she blow the candles, when she unwrapped her presents and when she cried because -oh, that Disney Princess dollhouse was her dream, thank you Papa! Blaine missed it all and he hates his job for it. Sometimes being a singer just sucks. Obviously, he loves the spotlight. He loves giving autographs, live concerts, writing new songs, but despite it all he loves his little family the most. They are way more important than performing.

He's a grown man, dammit. He has his needs. This tour on the whole America was amazing, full of adventures he will never forget, full of people he want to remember, but he'd enjoy everything twice harder with Kurt and Audrey by his side.

Being at Jimmy Fallon's show live would be extra stressful if Blaine wasn't used to it. He actually was in this show twice before, so he just let people do his make-up and choose his clothes before he stepped into Jimmy's studio and got welcomed by almost five minutes long applause.

"Blaine Anderson, America's Gay Sweetheart!" Jimmy smiled to him after they shook hands and sat on the armchairs. Blaine giggled softly while Jimmy checked something on his computer. "It was hard to catch you, boy."

"Oh yes, my schedule for last days was just crazy," Blaine agreed, crossing his legs. "I'm glad we made it, last months were full of amazing adventures, wonderful people and music, but all I can think about is that in two days I'll be in home again."

"From Broadway to America tour! And you're barely thirty! Where's the justice?" Jimmy laughed loudly and the audience followed him. Blaine blushed gently, playing with his wedding ring. He felt so melancholic today he could totally cry.

"I'm barely twenty eight, thank you very much!" He giggled and got applause again, not sure why.

"I heard you've met Adam Levine."

"Oh my god yes, by 'met' you mean 'scream in his face'! We sang Sugar together, which is by far one of my favorite experience in my life!"

They were joking for a while about Blaine's wig accident when he was Hedwig, about how it is to sing in Italian when you cannot say single word in this language and what was the weirdest thing he had ever gotten from a fan (bouquet made of socks, a mascot of big pigeon and a beautiful fan art of him, Kurt and Audrey, which he's very grateful for), before the theme changed into more private way.

"It was hard, huh? Being away?" Jimmy asked pleasantly, improving his hair. Blaine sighed.

"The hardest thing in my life, I think. I've missed my daughter's second birthday, I think that's what I feel sorry the most. Kurt keeps telling that she asks about me everyday, I can't wait to finally see how much she's grown up since last time I saw her."

The audience gasped a little and Jimmy smiled sadly, but his eyes were still happy. "I bet this was the longest time in your life."

"Yes and no. I was making a dream come true, but missing my family is absolutely the worst. You know, they are kinda the best. Two sunshines of my life." Blaine said honestly. "Oh my God, I'm so sappy, I'm sorry!"

"With every word you kinda make me want to be your husband more and more," Jimmy said seriously and then everyone busted in laugh. "You're so cute!"

"Thank you Jimmy, I'm trying."

"Do you want to know what I have on my computer, Blaine?" Jimmy asked in quiet voice and Blaine chuckled a little. He sat closer to his buddy. "It's Kurt. I see his reactions to what you're saying."

"Oh my god!" Blaine gasped out, looking at Jimmy's computer on which Kurt was happily waving to him. "Can I say something to him?"

"Maybe better face to face, huh?" Jimmy said and Blaine's heart forgot how to beat. "Kurt, we're waiting!"

The first thing Blaine noticed was that Kurt looked even better than he remembered him, he was absolutely stunning. But Audrey, who he was holding in his arms, was glowing. They both were. Blaine covered his lips with hand, speechless, not sure what to do or what to say, because here they are, two persons he loves the most in his life, in Jimmy Fallon's studio for him. Kurt smiled, placing Audrey carefully on the wooden floor. She stood next to him, cuddling to his leg, scared by all those people watching her, and Kurt opened his arms.

"Surprise!" He shrieked and Blaine started to cry even before he jumped up from his armchair and closed the space between them in two big steps. All he felt was Kurt arms, full of joy and love, finally hugging him after all those days of being away.

Kurt cuddled to Blaine, breathed him, gently kissed his jaw. That was all he was allowed to do now, but it was good, enough. The most important was that Blaine was with him again.

"Oh my god, oh my-" Blaine was mumbling, wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh my god! You're here!"

"We are," Kurt smiled brightly, trying not to cry. He let Blaine go, because one little person was nervously poking him on leg. Audrey raised arms up.

"Daddy!" She whined loudly, forcing Blaine to take her up. He did it, finally feeling her little body in his arms. Oh, she was way heavier than she expected. As she curled head to his chest he cried a little harder.

"Show Daddy much you've missed him," Kurt smiled, poking her between ribs. Audrey giggled, blushed and shrieked:

"VERY MUCH! I missed you very much, Daddy! I love you!"

"Sweetheart, I missed you too! Both of you!" Blaine sobbed and smiled brightly as Jimmy Fallon (about who he has already forgotten) clapped a few times and the audience followed him, drowning Kurt, Blaine and Audrey in a tsunami of applause.

"This is officially the cutest thing that ever happened in that studio, thank you guys," Jimmy said and pointed at little sofa. "Come on, sit. We still have a few minutes left."

"I don't know what to say," Blaine whispered, stil deeply touched. Kurt squeezed his hand.

"I know, we're kinda the best," he smiled, then kissed Audrey's hair. She was sitting on Blaine's laps and something was telling him that she won't let Blaine go away ever again.

"You are. I love you guys so much."

"I bet Audrey was watching every Blaine's concert, huh?" Jimmy asked, winking to her. She waved to him, niw completely comfortable and Kurt nodded happily.

"Yeah! We were watching his concert everytime we could, because not every of them was on tv or internet. She asked like, thousands of questions about them!"

Kurt smiled and Blaine blushed, still caressing his husband's hand with his thumb. "Her favorite song is "Have you noticed", I think. She always cheers when he sings that. By the way, that's my favorite song by far."

"Maybe if we beg nice enough Blaine will sing for us now?" Jimmy laughed and Blaine immediately started to shook his head.

"No, guys really, I shouldn't- I mean I'm in tears, I probably sound awful-"

"Go, Daddy!" Audrey shrieked and her fathers both laughed. "Sing. Go!"

"You've heard her!"

This was Blaine's favorite interview ever.

Three days later, when Blaine was finally in home, he opened his laptop and went on Youtube, because Sam has messaged him that his visit at Jimmy's is online. It was such a nice surprise when he found out that video which filmed one of the happiest moments in his life has almost four millions views and thousand of comments.

* * *

 _ **Hello! I'm not sure what to say in note, but I hope it was nice. Again, I got inspired by tumblr. I kinda hate that fanfiction where Blaine is famous and Kurt just sits at home, but it's not like that! :) In my mind, Kurt is succesful fashion designer, just like in canon, so they are both making their dreams come true, just like I want them to do. Lots of love!**_


End file.
